For example, in Patent Document 1, processing positions equipped with glass-plate supporting portions for supporting glass plates are arranged at intervals, and a glass-plate transporting device is provided for transferring the glass plates sequentially to the glass-plate supporting portions at the respective processing positions. The transporting device includes a moving base which reciprocates between positions above the glass-plate supporting portions at the respective processing positions and suction pads respectively mounted on this moving base in correspondence with the glass-plate supporting portion at each processing position by means of lifting devices each constituted by an air cylinder unit. The glass plates are adapted to be sequentially transported to the glass-plate supporting portions at the respective processing positions by the reciprocating movement of the moving base, the raising or lowering of the suction pads by the air cylinder units, and the suction or releasing operation of the glass plates by the suction pads. In particular, the air cylinder units are adapted to effect the raising and lowering of the suction pads by the on-off operation of compressed air, and hence the raising and lowering of the glass plate.